Party and Skates
by british-babe-1995
Summary: Sequel to A JIMMY NEUTRON CHRISTMAS. Hope you like! Please review!


**Author's note OMG!: Thanks for the nice reviews. Here is the sequel to A Jimmy Neutron Christmas. Here goes:) p.s.this is taking off where A JN X-MAS left off.**

Sheen looked at him and shrugged. Jimmy said

"I'm gonna go home and get ready for the party. See you later."

Sheen waved. He stood there looking at the tree. Libby came over to him and thought to herself,

"_Wow. Sheen is really concentrating, maybe he's being intellectual."_

"_Hmm... that tree is really shiny." _Sheen thought.

"Hey Sheen, you're going to Jimmy's party right?"

"Wouldn't miss free food any day." Sheen replied suddenly coming back to earth from his world of shiny trees.

"O.K. I guess I'll see you there. 6:00 right?" She said.

"Yupz. Hey Libbs," Sheen said as she walked toward her house. "do you want me to walk to the party with you because I'll do anything for my Ultra-Queen."

Libby laughed," Sure Sheen, I'll call you when I leave." She kissed him on the cheek. Sheen fell backwards and almost hit the tree but Carl caught him.

Later at the party

_Ding Dong _Sheen and Libby were at the door. They were the first guests. Very soon after, Cindy came. Jimmy greeted her with a small kiss, a compliment, and a blush. Then Britney came,then Nick, BLAH BLAH more peeps. Once everyone was there Jimmy went down to his lab to get his invention he was working on. It wasn't a very fancy thing. All it did was scan a person's hand and plays the Christmas song their feelings suggested. When he brought it up to the living room, everyone turned with scared eyes that said 'is that gonna blow up?' Jimmy set the Jolly-Jingler 500 down, and stepped up on the coffee table to make an announcement about his invention.

"Everyone, this is the Jolly-Jingler 500. It scans your hand and plays the Christmas song your feelings suggest. And no it won't blow up." That statement sent relief to the party. "Alright who wants to try it first?"

Cindy raised her hand and said," I'll try Jimmy."

So she walked up to Jimmy and the machine. She smiled and placed her hand on the scanner. A few seconds later a song popped up on the screen. It said Baby it's Cold Outside. _(If you don't know the song, type in the title on you tube.) _She looked at Jimmy and blushed.

"Cindy would you like to dance?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course."

So they danced together to every song that someone's mood played until the party was pretty much over and everyone had tried the J-J 500 at least 5 times each. All the guests left with a Merry Christmas at 9:45-ish except Sheen, Libby, and Cindy. (Carl had left very soon from the party because his curfew was 7:30) Sheen suggested they all come to his house to watch the movie Ultralord Saves Christmas  but that was quickly vetoed. Cindy suggested they all go ice skating. They all agreed that would be fun. So they all went home to get permission and money. Then they came back to Jimmy's house and Mrs. Neutron drove them to the rink. They skated around 'till about 11:00. Then they had to leave because of several phone calls from parents wanting them home. Mrs. Neutron dropped everyone off at their houses. And Cindy was last because they live across the street. Cindy asked, "Jimmy, will you walk me to my house?"

"Sure." Jimmy said as he grabbed a box out of the front seat. They walked up to her front door and Cindy said,

"Jimmy, that was a great party. That song the Jolly-Jingler played for me was really nice."

"The ice skating was a nice touch too." Jimmy smiled. They looked in each others eyes for a moment and broke it. Jimmy pulled the box from behind his back. He said,

"I got you this."

"You didn't have to get me anything...What is it?" Cindy said excitedly.

"Open it."

She opened the small velvet box and gasped. It was a silver locket with glitter on it with an emerald "C" on the front with a pink chain.

"Oh Jimmy! It's wonderful! Thank you!" She pulled Jimmy into a warm embrace. "You're the best."

"No you are." Jimmy replied and they leaned in for a kiss they were barely a centimeter apart. They closed their eyes and...Mrs. Neutron honked the horn and yelled,

"Jimmy! If you catch pneumonia, I'm gonna be ticked!"

Jimmy and Cindy sighed in synchronization and they hugged, shared their goodbyes, and Jimmy went to the car and waved. Cindy blew him a kiss and went inside.

As Jimmy said earlier, he repeated, "I love Christmas."

I hope you liked the sequel! Peace love and tacos. Hasta La Bye Bye! Please review!


End file.
